Year's Later
by panny-chan98
Summary: Meryl and Vash are finally together, but just as things are going good Meryl gets kidnapped and Knives is missing. HIS Meryl is under the control of her kidnapper, he made her a different person. When he finds them theres a surprise waiting. MV,MK
1. Default Chapter

Years After  
  
They had been at a bar, the townspeople celebrating something or another with Vash. Milly passed out on one of the many tall tables.  
"Insurance Girl!" Vash's hi pitched squeal came from the ceiling, he was hanging from one of the light fixtures, and couldn't seem to get himself down.  
Meryl was at a back table, Knives sitting next to her. Vash had convinced his psychopath brother to join them. Although he and the small one weren't having much fun.  
Meryl looked up when the broom headed baka called her name. But right after he fell. A loud thud echoing throughout the small pub. "I'm okay, but thank you!" Was heard somewhere on the floor.  
'Why of all people on this planet, why do I have to love him? Some people there are plenty of fish in the sea, well not here, there are no fish. Too bad.'  
Knives on the other hand is just holding onto the glass of this drink, thoughts running through his mind.  
'I shouldn't even be here. These spiders are so disgusting.' That is when he decided to spy on Meryl's train of thought.  
'I wonder if I should tell him? I mean we are both plants, well at least I'm in the second plant family..." He felt his eyes widen and he faced her. She was looking in the other direction, and didn't notice his stare. Vash was in front of her, trying to convince her to drink and lighten up a little. She was just starring at him.  
"C'mon Meryl, I bet you're a lots of funs when you're drunk." She just smiled slightly, and didn't say a word.  
"MER! C'mon!" Vash whined. Meryl just got up and he looked up at her from his knees. "I'm leaving Vash, I'll see at home." He hugged her and leaned down and whispered something, making her giggle.  
"C'mon Vash, I'm really tired, let me go." He released her only after stealing a quick kiss. "I'll see you later." He said sounding sober.  
He let go and watched her begin to leave. "Knives, could you walk her home? I don't want her to be alone on a night like this." Knives only mumbled something and followed the short women out the door.  
The night was starry and clear. A slight breeze kept them cool, And for Meryl maybe a little too cool. She hugged herself as she shook, Knives noticed and a thought struck him. He had been a good boy lately, so he deserved a treat.  
Taking off his jacket he gently placed it around her shoulders. She looked up at him for a second; thinking that something was wrong, but only found him smiling at her. She did her best to smile back and looked away, tugging the extra cloth closer to her.  
Another thing that startled her was that he kept his arm around her shoulder. She couldn't say that she comfortable with him like this, but he pressed her body to his and it reminded her of Vash. He even somewhat like Vash. Of gunpowder and something that only she could have picked up.  
The walk back to the house was slow and enjoyable, and when they finally arrived Knives went ahead and opened the door for her. Meryl just nodded her thanks and walked inside the dark house, only stopping to turn on the lights.  
Before Meryl knew it, there was a fire in front of her and she was reading, she hadn't been able to read much lately.  
Knives was watching her from around the corner of the stairs. An evil grin crossing his features. 'Now all I have to do is play my cards right, and I'll take her away. I need someone who will learn of my ways. So little Meryl, plant girl, is useful Afterall...'  
He rounded the corner and sat next to her on the couch. She didn't look up, or know he was there until he lowered her book with his index finger.  
"Um...Knives, did you drink too much tonight?" Meryl said nervously smiling at him. He just leaned in closer. The small book he took slowly out of her hand and threw it across the room.  
"I'm fine. I barely even touch my drink tonight. How are you feeling today?" He said leaning so close that she was starting to lean away.  
"I'm fine, Knives. Wa-was there something you needed?" He looked up, as if thinking about it then back at her, square in the eye.  
"Well, actually there is one thing." Meryl hesitated and cautiously asked, "what?"  
He placed his lips so they were hovering over her left ear, and he hissed one word, "you...." Coming back to look at her he took her mouth gently. More gently then she ever thought he could, well not kiss but for anything.  
Because of they're awkward position Meryl was forced to anchor herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. She was kissing back; he was great for someone who had probably never kissed a girl.  
Once they separated they even go an inch apart. Their breathing was ragged and their eyes closed. Knives was literally on top of Meryl now and she wasn't protesting.  
After the next hot, wet kiss Knives spoke to her. "Come with me. I can give you, your every desire." "Whatever... just kiss me again..." she whispered pressing her now dark lips hard against his.  
During this, Knives is doing his part and is picking her up without breaking contact. He finds a car sitting across the street, it looks brand new.  
"Meryl...?" he whispered against her lips, "you'll have to let go so we can... leave." She moaned her protest and back off. The feeling was so good she never wanted it to end.  
Pulling open the door he set her inside, her head fell back against the seat. Slamming the door shut he walked around and got in next to her, he started to hotwire the car. Her eyes were on him the whole time.  
Within no time the car started he leaned back up. When he floored he felt her move closer to him, and clutch onto him.  
  
It was late night and Knives was still driving through the endless desert, Vash shouldn't realize that they're gone until morning or later. And Meryl...yes Meryl would be under his control as long he did his part right.  
She was asleep at the moment. All curled up against him, his jacket still around her. Knives began to wonder why this woman became attached so quickly, nothing of this sort had ever happened before. And now instead of his brother living happily ever after... he would.  
When they didn't reach the town Knives just pulled the car up to an old dead tree and stopped the motor. Meryl moaned slightly and rubbed her face against his shoulder.  
What Knives did was way OOC, but he did this because he was already, only after a few hours, growing very attached to this female plant.  
He stroked her head and kissed her forehead. Lifting her up he found the best spot to sleep and laid her down...on top of him.  
  
The next morning when Knives awoke he found Meryl sitting up. She was obviously still dazed by sleep and didn't know he had gotten up until he hugged her tight against him from behind.  
"Did you sleep well?" "Knives... what are you going to do with me?"  
"Nothing, you agreed to come with me, I'm not making you. But I would be hurt if you left me here alone."  
She sighed; his plan was going along great.  
  
"I still want to go home, Knives..." His grin fell and he starred at her. He can change that. Tilting her head up he whispered so that just she could hear him.  
"I don't think you want to do that." "Wh---"Before she could finish his lips enveloped hers. She didn't push him away or anything, just sat there and let him do what he wanted.  
When her neck started to ache she pulled out of grasp, without breaking lip contact, and turned around allowing him better access to the rest of her body.  
When they finally did pull apart their breathing was very ragged and their bodies tangled together. Her legs had worked their way around his hips, and he was holding on as if for dear life.  
"Knives...I think I'll go with you." She said kissing him again. He just smirked against her lips and hugged her impossibly closer.  
Before they knew it Knives had hotwired the car and they were off. The town that Knives thought was at least a day's drive was only about an hour away.  
Meryl lay next to him, resting her head on his leg. He was acting very strange but she wasn't about to protest. She never thought that he could act like this. She even started to wonder if he really did like her, even though he thought she was spider [human]. But when they suddenly stopped, Meryl felt her head drop. She didn't move but just lay there.  
Within seconds she heard her door open and he pulled her over enough so he could pick her up. She flopped around like a rag doll, just as limp as can be.  
Meryl nuzzled him on the shoulder and smiled. 'Why does this all feel so right. Does he really have this big of an affect on me. I feel like...like I'm in heaven.' She thought feeling a light breeze as he opened the door to a hotel.  
"Good morning sir, would you like a room or two?" Knives was in a good mood and would play along with the man. "One. Top floor." The man handed Knives the keys and smiled holding out his hand.  
"That'll be 15 double dollars, sir." Knives felt like getting his gun out but for some reason didn't want Meryl to see any bloodshed. So he paid the man.  
"Thank ye sir." He just sneered at the man and walked up the old wooden stairs.  
  
Meryl was very content to just stay in his arms the rest of the day, and when he tired to set her on the bed, she gripped at his shirt and wouldn't let go.  
Sighing he sat down on the over stuffed bed and began to think as her grip loosened. 'Why does she have this affect on me? I should've left her with my brother and gone to find someone else.' Just at the thought of leaving her he felt a sharp pang in his chest. 'What the hell is wrong with me. I've never felt anything for anyone before, so why her? Why a woman who looks so much like that wrench?' [Rem]  
  
Meryl herself was also thinking, 'He's making me act like a total drunk. Vash never made me feel this way. The weird thing is...I like it...a lot. I've never felt so alive before, no wonder everyone drinks it makes them feel relaxed around total strangers, but this...this feeling... I never want it to leave.'  
  
She nuzzled his shoulder again and smiled slightly. He was very warm; it must be a guy thing because Vash was always warm too.  
"Knives?" he looked down at her and she propped her elbows on his chest. His large hands placed gently on her lower back. "You know my secret don't you? Is that the reason you're stealing me away?" she asked giggling. She was a totally different person now.  
"Of course, why would I get involved with a weak spider? And besides my brother loved you so I have to take you away, he always took peoples love away from me. Everyone likes him better..." his teeth clenched and his hands tightened on her small back. She looked back but then averted her attention back to the man beneath her. She just tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy dog. "She like him better. They all did. When I killed her it felt great!" Meryl eyes held terror for a moment before their own eyes met and her worries vanished.  
"All of them?" "Yes... everyone we met when we first landed here 'warmed up' to Vash, they all avoided me. That's when July happened, when we met after many years and had a fight. The same happened at Augusta.... I'm just making him pay for screwing my life up..." he was gripping tighter and tighter by the second and if he kept it up her back might break.  
But was so caught up in his anger that he didn't realize what he was doing, until she whimpered softly.  
He averted his eyes back to her, she was biting her lip and her gray orbs were hidden tightly from him.  
He instantly lighten his grip and she sighed in relief. Her eyes came out of hiding and she looked back at him. "I betcha I'll have a bruise there tomorrow." She said chuckling softly.  
He did not find anything funny but smirked anyway. Soon Meryl laid her head down on his chest again and closed her eyes.  
"Where are we headed tomorrow?" "Nowhere, we're staying right here until I finish something." Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, one brow raised in question. Once again all he did was smirk placed his hands behind his head and closed his blue eyes. When she knew that his eyes weren't going to open anytime soon, she just lay her head back down. The motion of his chest heaving up and dropping down seemed to sooth her into a light snooze, and the next time she woke up, Knives was no where to be seen. Though the bed sheets were still warm.  
'So he hasn't been gone long... well if he just left, knowing him he won't be back for quite awhile. Might as well take a shower.' She thought throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing very slowly.  
  
The hot water felt good on her cold skin. She had felt really cold since the first night Knives was nice to her.  
When she stepped out of the shower she could hear rustling in the bedroom and thought nothing of it that is until she stepped out.  
Knives was standing there changing his shirt, he was more built than Vash, well maybe it just seemed that way because he didn't have any scars like his brother.  
He knew she was there, he could not only sense her, but he could smell her. Lavender and something new, a Meryl smell to put it into terms. When he looked back she was bent over with a towel over her head drying her hair. He watched her for a minute then felt an urge of something when she flipped it over, letting the towel drop to the carpet.  
"I feel better. So, where'd you run off too?" she asked sitting on the bed and running a mini pink brush threw her chin length hair. She still doesn't know how it got so long; it used to be so nice and short.  
"Nowhere..." he said sitting next to her and leaning over so he could get her scent better. Being used to this by now she just sat there and brushed her hair out. That is until her own nose smelled something.  
She crinkled her nose and sniffed the air. It was him. "Buddy boy you smell awful, I'm not letting you touch me until you take a shower." She got up and walked away to put the hotel's brush back.  
He just starred at the spot where she once sat, his brow furrowed. She was already standing up to him, that what he liked about her.  
Growling he pounced on her when she walked by. She was giggling playfully and trying to push him off, without much success.  
"Who says I can't touch you?" He whispered in low voice, which Meryl found very intriguing. "I do, that's who. Now get off and take a shower and then we'll talk okay?" She said letting her tongue roll.  
He just growled and took her mouth hostage. It was quick but after that Meryl refused to say a word until he had a shower.  
He pretty much just stood under the water thinking. 'I guess that I really do like her. My plan is going to have change. I can't just rape her and get a son. That won't work anymore, I'll have to treat her right...then I'll get my way. And soon I'll have a son...' His eyes narrow as he thinks about it. He begins to plan it, step by step.  
Once he was done, he dries himself and gets dressed. But when he actually leaves the bathroom a surprise awaits him.  
  
Meryl isn't in the room. 'Why didn't I sense her leaving, shit. She was toying with me.' He threw his towel down and ran out the door slamming it tightly behind him. He practically sprints all the way down to the lobby.  
The empty hallway thudded as he ran, and when he jumped the stairs he landed with another loud thud. Making all the people eating dinner in the café look up.  
"Knives? Are you okay?" a female voice said, running up to him, and latching onto his arm. He glared up at her, and she instantly let go and backed off.  
"Knives? Sweetie?" Hearing her call him 'sweetie' broke him. He couldn't yell at her, his anger vanished. Getting up from his hands and knees he approached her, she didn't back away this time. Instead she took his hand and led him over to the table where she had been sitting just a few minutes prier to this.  
"I left note telling you that I coming down here for dinner, did you not see it?" he shook his head, and looked at the table beside him. The man and a woman were starring back at them.  
Meryl caught his gaze and looked around all the other tables. 'Knives, I know you can make them stop.' She thought, hoping that he would hear her. He glanced at her and smirked.  
Within seconds everyone turned back to their meal at once, frightened looks upon their faces. None of them were speaking. NONE of them.  
"Why don't we just order room service?" Meryl said standing and walking back towards the stairs, Knives close behind. He only looked back once and when he did everyone looked at the opposite wall.  
  
"I wasn't really hungry anyway." Meryl said letting herself drop on the bed. Knives couldn't help but watch her as she lay there breathing softly and deeply.  
He had an urge to go over there and take her right then, but remembered his plan...take you're time, nice and slow.  
"Meryl?" She opened one eye and glanced at him. He moved toward her and couldn't help himself. She was laying there... her arms spread across the bed and her legs apart.  
'Screw the plan!' he mentally yelled at himself.  
  
Falling down on the bed he hovered above her. "Well aren't you in a good mood..." he cut her off mid-sentence by letting his mouth wonder over hers. They lipped each other as if it were the last time they were too kiss.  
Before either of them knew it, they were rocking and rolling.  
  
Morning came all too quickly for the new found lovers. Meryl was really enjoying the warm body under hers. He had been a real animal. Just like she had imaged he would be like. He liked it rough but was under her power and he calmed down after she nearly broke in two.  
So now they lay in bed dazed by the night's events. Knives was still sound asleep, but Meryl was very much awake, she just lay there, propped up on his chest watching his sleeping face.  
It had been a very magical night, for the two of them. And whenever he would wake up she would tell him. He had gotten her pregnant. But because she is a plant woman the pregnancy won't last nine months—but nine weeks. And on the sixth week she could tell if it was a boy or girl.  
She knew that he really wanted a boy, but she had feeling that there was strong chance of it being a girl.  
  
The sound of Knives softly moaning brought her back to earth. "Good morning..." He just grunted and kept his eyes closed. "You did it Knives."  
"What?" "You did it...I'm pregnant." He just smirked and closed his eyes again. "The baby will be here in nine weeks, we have hurry and buy and a house somewhere." He just opened his eyes and starred at her. "But a pregnancy takes nine months." "But you forget I'm not human. A plant baby forms within nine weeks. I'll be able to tell you the sex on the sixth week. But sometimes I can tell before that." He just looked at her.  
"You've had children before?" "Of course. They died a long time ago though."  
  
By the sixth week of her pregnancy Knives and her had moved to May city. She hadn't told Knives yet the their baby was a girl. She was afraid that he would hurt her for not producing a boy. She had known the gender for a while but every time they wondered onto the subject she would chicken out and not tell him.  
But for the moment she was making dinner, and he was reading something in the living room. When Knives had killed the people who were last he also scared the maid and butler so before they told the police he was forced to kill them as well.  
  
That had been a very gruesome day for her. And because of her state she was highly emotional. She had run from the scene not able to watch it.  
  
It was late night and Meryl was trying to catch Knives in a good mood. She was going to tell him, tonight.  
"Knives?" she asked timidly, wringing the fabric of her nightgown and biting her bottom lip. He didn't look up from his spot on the couch.  
"Knives I need to talk to you." Sighing he closed his book and waiting for her to join him on the couch. When she did she sat farther away than usual because she was afraid he might lash out and hurt her. This was the only time she was ever truly scared of him.  
"It's about the baby..." his eyebrow raised as if saying, 'well?' "It's a girl-"she closed her eyes and waited for him to yell, but instead when she glanced at him he was starring into space. He sighed again after a few minutes and closed his eyes, only for a second before looking back her.  
  
"It's better than nothing..." He picked his book back up and began to read again. Meryl just starred at him wide eyed. 'That's all 'better than nothing!' If I had known that he would be this nice about it I would have told him a long time ago.'  
Once Meryl recovered she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, then got up and finished getting ready for bed.  
  
The ninth week came all too quickly. Knives wasn't acting very different. He had helped her set up some baby things but besides that he wasn't watching her every time she moved or when she groaned at night because the baby wasn't exactly tiny. He was very calm about it and would only ask how she felt in the morning. But they were expecting it to come any day now.  
It was dark, and Meryl was reading. Knives lay next to her trying to sleep. The light was obviously irritating him because he kept cursing under his breathe about 'fucking lights.'  
She would glance over at him and smile then finish the sentence she was reading. He did this every night, well at least when she wasn't able to get to sleep right away and had to turn on the light so she could do something to make her sleepy. But tonight wasn't a normal night. Meryl had been having pre-contraction pains a lot lately. And sometimes they got so bad she thought that she was really in labor.  
But this one, the one she had right when she turned the page to the next chapter, was so strong that it made drop her book and clutch onto her stomach. She also felt wet. The baby was ready to be born.  
  
"Knives..." she whispered doing her breathing like the doctor had told her, "my water broke..."  
This made him roll over and he looked up at her, as if to make sure that it wasn't a false alarm. "Well go call the doctor!" she yelled at him, clutching onto her swollen tummy tighter and tighter.  
Hoping out of bed he called the doctor and yanked back the covers. The bed was slightly wet but Meryl really didn't seem to mind.  
The doctor was there within minutes and one nurse was at his side.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Knives! You Mother Fucker!" he ignored her screams and let her squeezes his hands until they felt broken. But once the screaming of a newborn baby came to their ears she yelled no more but focused more on just getting it out of her.  
And once it all out she fell back against Knives, huffing and puffing. "Congratulation miss Stryfe, it's a girl. A very healthy girl I might add." After cleaning off the infant she was handed to her mother who began to feed her like the doctor instructed her to.  
  
"Hey little girl." Meryl said stroking the side of her face. Her skin silky soft, her eyes a beautiful blue, and her hair black. She was going to be a very beautiful woman when she grows up.  
' Well... I can still teach her all the horrible things about humans. I can't let Meryl rot her brain with Vash's way of thinking.'  
"Knives? Can we call her Raven?" she asked leaning on him, and closing her eyes. She was exhausted. And before he could say yes or no she was asleep.  
  
The next time she woke up she was still in bed, but the sheets were crisp and clean and her nightgown was dry and new. Her brow finally dry and her heart calmed. She starred up at the ceiling for who knows how long, before Knives came in.  
"Good. You're up." She didn't even glance at him as he walked in and stood over the bed. "Meryl don't try and fool me I know you're awake." "I'm not trying to fool you." She continued to study the back of her eyelids. "I'm just tired."  
He sat her up and got behind her, allowing her to lean on him. "Well, Raven, is sleeping but I contacted Vash." Her eyes flung open, Vash? What was he going to think?  
"What did you tell him?" "I told him that you just produced a daughter for me, at your own will. Though he didn't believe me, until he heard OUR daughter crying through the phone. But after that, he was in complete shock. He asked to come and visit." Knives grew quiet and longed to hear her response.  
"He'll be here in two days. You better be good or I'll take Raven away." Meryl just chocked back a sob. She finally gets to see her true love, Vash, and she can't tell him anything about what she's been through—or she never gets to see her daughter again.  
"How can you be so cruel Knives? How can your brother be so sweet and innocent and you're evil and cold hearted ---"  
She starred up at him, as he laughed loud and hearty. "Innocent? Vash? You have to be kidding me! "He threw his head back as he filled the room with his own laughter. Meryl couldn't believe him he was laughing at his own twin brother for acting like a child then a depressed moron.  
"How dare y---" "No, how dare YOU," He pushes his face in hers, narrowing his eyes even more, "assume that just because I kill and torture that it makes me cold hearted and evil. I can be just like my brother, I wouldn't even have to try..."  
"Then do it." She said narrowing her eyes as well, I bet you can't do it for it for a whole month... without acting like your self in front of me or Raven at all!"  
He just smirked and cupped her face in his larged-gloved hands, and pressed their foreheads together, lip locking her slowly.  
"It's a deal then..." he said backing off heading away as she just sat there, eyes only cracked as they watched him leave.  
"I'll win this bet..."  
  
Meryl slept the rest of the day, only getting up to feed Raven and go to the bathroom. And Knives kept his promise, he acted like his brother, bringing her lunch and dinner and checking up on her every hour. Though she would hear him going the steps heavier than usual.  
That night while Meryl lay with her back to the male plant, her thoughts wondered... ' What is Vash going to think? I hope he's on my side. '  
The bed shifted and she felt something snake around her waist under the covers. A kiss was placed on her shoulder and she continued to stare at the wall opposite of her bed.  
"Why are you still awake?" No answer. "Meryl..." she closed her eyes and rolled over the best she could and looked up at him. He was taking this bet seriously; he even did the same facial expression as Vash had done.  
"I'm just thinking." His eyes, amazingly, softened as they watched her face. "About what?" "About – about why I am, who I am. Why was I even born?" He cupped the back of her head and brought it to rest under his chin. Her arms were caked in between them and her eyes closed.  
"Don't worry about it, just know that you're here and you have a daughter..." She bit her lip to keep from crying, he sounded so much like Vash that she was tempted to look up and expect him to be laying next to her holding her tight against him.  
Instead she felt herself drift and was soon cascaded into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.  
  
She awoke later that night hearing Raven begin to whine for food. But before she could get up and tend to her daughter, Knives got out of bed and brought her to her mother to be fed.  
"Thank you Knives." She said sleepily reaching out for her. "You're welcome." After she was full and put back to bed Meryl didn't wake up again until about eight fifteen.  
Knives was gone and the smell of breakfast was strong under her nose. The smell forced her stand and she found herself in the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Meryl. Do what today is?" She slumped down in a chair not really caring at the moment.  
"Vash is coming today," he said turning back to the stove allowing Meryl a full view of his vast back.  
She shot up. "WHAT TIME?" "Well I talked to him again yesterday and he said about 9:00 or 9:30." She walked up to him and slapped him on the arm almost playfully.  
"You moron! Why didn't you wake me he's going to be here in forty- five minutes!" She ran upstairs only stopping to say good morning to Raven.  
  
After a quick shower and getting dressed with what ever she had left in her closet, she practically flew downstairs and started to straighten things around their little house.  
She brought down Raven and played with her on the rug and her blanket until she heard Knives say the one thing she had waited for all morning.  
"Meryl he's here." She left Raven on her blanket and with some toys as she ran to the front door. What if he was heartbroken or the brothers got into another fight and used their angle arms? No they would endanger all these people, well Knives hopefully wouldn't hurt his daughter... but he did manage hurt or kill someone she would win their bet that he was no Vash.  
She straightened her top and unlocked the door. There stood Vash, of course, wearing some jeans and a white top. His face was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. Most of his normally spiked hair was limp and hanging in every direction.  
"Vash... you look awful! Please come in!" She took his hand and led him into the kitchen where Knives was still cooking breakfast for all of them. Knowing the appetite of his brother. Vash just glared daggers at his twin as he sat at the small kitchen table. "I'll be right back, Vash." She stood up forcing herself to let go of his ice-cold hand. She left fearing that the brothers were talking in the others mind.  
She came back carrying Raven who hugged tightly onto her blanket. And starred at her uncle with huge eyes. "Vash, this is your niece, Raven." "Niece? But how..." Meryl just avoided his eyes as he starred down at the curious baby. "Knives, you didn't tell him did you?" "No." Sighing she sat down next to him and started to tell her tale.  
  
"Well obviously she's Knives' and mine daughter but Plant pregnancies only last nine weeks so she was born—"  
"Two days ago..." Meryl just nodded and allowed him to hold her, but he cringed away as if she was going to bite him. So Meryl drew back.  
"I'm so sorry Vash..." Meryl said standing up slowly and walking out of the room to put Raven back in the living room. She didn't come back even when Knives had everything ready to eat. So the men ate alone as she locked herself in her bedroom with only her daughter to keep her company.  
  
She came out late that night when she was sure that they were not going to bother her. But as she crept down the old stairs she felt as if someone was watching her. Raven small hands clutched at her mother's shirt as if she felt the same thing.  
The old stairs creaked under the added weight as she made her way to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten all day and was starving. Though she had tired to feed Raven it hadn't worked very well and she whined until I finally decided I needed to come downstairs and confront my fears.  
The house was dark and I had no idea where the twins were. Raven looked up at her like she was wondering the same thing. "They probably just went out for a walk. Toady has been exactly normal. But then again, since your daddy stole me away from your uncle, I haven't had a normal ---"  
She froze in mid sentence talking to her daughter. As she had rounded the kitchen corner she locked eyes with Vash, who sat at the table starring out the window above the sink.  
"V-Vash? What are you still doing up?" He closed his eyes and turned his head towards her. "If only I hadn't asked Knives to walk you home that night. Maybe Raven would be my daughter." All she could do was stare at him as he stood and slowly as if limping came and stood before her.  
He brushed her cheek with is ungloved real hand, and smiled as Meryl closed her eyes and grinned slightly.  
"I never thought that my brother would be interested in you. Your type of plant is rare that I thought he would despise you... but I guess I was wrong." His hand fell to his side and Meryl was afraid to open her eyes again, fearing that it was Knives she was talking to.  
"But I guess for a time on this planet I was too slow. I couldn't rescue you from him. And I'm sorry. If we had never met then ---"  
"If we had never met then, you probably would have never known what it's like to love again. I would have most likely died alone and never had any children that lived long enough to see what the world is really like."  
Meryl, who had finally opened her eyes, looked up at him. "Raven's not your first child is she?" Meryl shook her head and lead him over the table.  
"You've told me your story so I'll tell you my story." He nodded, and looked across the table at her, listening intently.  
"Well my history starts when we left earth," she glanced up at him, he the oddest look across his features, "I had been 67 sixty-seven the time. I remember waking up and helping everyone construct. I lived in July when I met my husband, two years later. Cody Dewell, we moved out into a small town, which had since been abandoned, and I bore him twins, a boy and a girl. Tony, the boy, and Nicola, the girl. I remember trying to explain to him why my pregnancy was so short, he didn't understand how it was possible." Meryl laughed slightly, but turned to a more serious note. "But when the kids turned six, I started to work for the insurance company, and when I came home once day I found Cody slaughter on the kitchen table, the kids hiding in a safe room in the basement."  
Meryl's eyes filled with tears and she felt something wrap around her, and she squeezed Raven closer to her. She rested her head on Vash's shoulder and until the unsteady stream stopped, they sat there... together. The rocking motion that Vash was calming Meryl with made little Raven yawn and close her huge eyes.  
"When they moved out we had been almost penniless, so I couldn't afford to put them through college. But one day they called and said they were coming over to dinner, they never showed up. Later I found out that they had both been hit by a drunk driver and killed due a major head injury. So until I met Milly I really didn't know what me being alive meant... I was so lonely.... and then I got assigned to you, and my whole world changed. But now...now look at me..."  
She shook and he squeezed her tighter as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Once the flow ceased he pulled away just enough to look down at her. Raven was sleeping peacefully but Meryl acted as though she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, which was most likely true.  
"Meryl... thank you for telling me. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me about your past." She looked up him, her eyes still leaking and her face slightly red.  
"When I got home that night, I knew something was wrong, the fire was still burning but nobody was home. I found the house dark and silent. I went searching and have been for all these weeks. But it was if everyone I talked to was scared when I mentioned you two. I back home hoping that you were back, but I did get a call from Knives, he told me to come out and visit, and that he a surprise for me. I didn't think that you had daughter with him..." his eyes grew sad and he glanced down at the infant, "But she is cute, just like mom."  
Meryl smiled despite her mood and stroked the infant's cheek softly. "She's a very good baby, but," she glanced up at him through her long hair. "But I wish she were yours." He cupped her face and made her lock eyes with him.  
"I'll never stop loving you.... Even if you have my brothers child...." He pulled her forward with little effort and gently placed his pale lips on hers. They were cool to the touch and reminded him of old times before Knives kidnapped her.  
"I-I love you too.... Forever...."  
  
End. Please read Runaway For Chapter two. 


	2. Runaway

Runaway  
  
I'm not gonna sleep till I touch your face....  
  
Once Meryl ate and fed Raven she crawled upstairs, showing Vash where his room was, and into her and Knives' room. His back was too her and she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.  
She changed into a shorter nightgown than she was used too, and crawled into bed next to the huge male plant.  
The night was quiet and the only sound that penetrated the silence was the shallow breathing of Knives next to her. Vash invaded her mind, and she could see his face when she closed her eyes. But when her mind wandered over to Knives, she felt a bit guilty for deceiving him. She knew that he never had someone love him before, [besides Rem.] and that if she ran away with Vash, that she would killing him even more, especially if she took Raven.  
"What am I to do...?" Just as her body began to beg for sleep and her thoughts were out of control, she felt someone or something lay partially on top of her. Soft hair tickled her chin, and a hushed breathing hit her collarbone. And one muscular arm draped across her stomach loosely.  
"No...." He whispered under his breath, he was obviously dreaming. Though she didn't want to know what about, good or bad.  
Meryl, being too sleepy to care, cupped the side of his face in the dark, "Don't worry, Knives. Nothing can hurt you, I promise." She gently started to rub the skin beside by his right ear, the other arm over his left shoulder as if supporting his weight for him.  
Before she nodded off to sleep she kissed his head and hummed the beginning of an old song....  
  
When she awoke the next morning, the bright sun was filtering through the open curtains, and Knives sat on the windowsill starring out below.  
Meryl proceeded to watch him from their bed for a little bit then sat up and stretched her back and arms. She looked over a him, about to greet him with a good morning, but the look in his eyes when he glanced over at her stopped her dead in her tracks. The look was so painfully obvious to her that it made her heart ache.  
"K-Knives? Sweetie, are you okay?" These five words spill out of her mouth before she has time to word them correctly. His eyes close at her question.  
"Kni---" "Why?" All she could do was watch him, waiting for more. "Why, do you deceive me when I do all this for you?" He hissed under his breath, his beautiful blue eyes glaring deathly daggers at her.  
Meryl just pulled the thin sheets up to neck, pulling her knees closer to her body and starting to shake. That look, yes that look, he gave Vash that look plenty of times. But why her, what had she done that he hated so much.  
"What ha---" "You know very well. Don't play dumb, you were going to run away with Vash and take Raven with you. Admit it you were planning it all along. Ever since my brother arrived here yesterday."  
She pushed herself against the backboard of the bed. "Knives I wasn't ---"He stood; she had never been scared of him up until now. He had never made any type of movement to hurt her, but now... death was very much present in his blue eyes.  
"Now why would you do something like that?" He said lifting his chin higher, and seeming more menacing than ever before.  
"Knives, I swear.... I wasn't planning anything!" Her words meant nothing to him, his posture never changed, and his eyes just narrowed even more.  
Without lifting a finger he tore back the covers using his mind, she gasped and pulled her arms closer to her chest. Once again using his mind control he lifted her up and floated her over to him, high enough that he had to look up at her.  
Her chin was forced up, as if someone was trying to strangle her. Her teeth clenched and her eyes tight, the rest of her lifeless body hung in the air like a rag doll.  
Knives hand, which was up in the air fingers spread far apart, slowly grew into a fist. Meryl wanted to scream but the strong invisible force on her neck wouldn't allow her. Before her vision blurred and turned black, eight words hung in the air along side her limp body.  
"If I can't have you.... No one can...."  
  
She awoke again back in her bed, the suns were out and shinning brightly. A sigh escaped her lips, and her head fell back on her pillow. Which she instantly regretted because a sharp pain seemed to come out of nowhere and strike her.  
Her shaky hands came up and gently rubbed over the skin that lay on her neck, purple, red, and black as if someone had been choking her.  
Her smoky gray eyes widened but tears fell. She had hopped that it was all a dream, and that she would wake up and everything would be normal. She would be back home with Vash and Raven would be his daughter not Knives'.  
She gently lay her head back down and cried, cried till she could cry no more.  
  
When the thumping in her head seemed to slow and eventually almost come to a stop, she, barely but surely, heard the door creak open. Her heart thumped in her throat, and her breathing grew heavy with fear. The bed shifted beside her on the edge, and a rough hand brushed against her face, and down her neck.  
It hurt, it really hurt but she didn't allow sound penetrate her sealed lips. She imagined Knives, glaring back down at her, those hurtful piercing blue eyes.... His voice harsh and low....  
"Meryl." She didn't respond. "Meryl?" She didn't dare answer, though she knew that he probably knew that she was wide-awake.  
The bed shifted again, and she felt someone crawl over and to the other side of her. He laid down, and pulled her over just enough that he could rest his jaw on the crook of her neck, where he gently kissed her neck as if hoping that it would make the bruises magically heal. His right hand, lay motionless on her abdomen.  
"Meryl.... I'm sorry. I was wrong, I didn't listen.... I should have." His voice was hoarse and barely audible even with his mouth beside her ear.  
  
She didn't say a word for a few minutes, and then slowly, under the white sheets, she placed her hand on top of his. Glancing down at him the best she could, she smiled.  
As if he could feel her gentle smile he grinned back, with his eyes still loosely closed. "All is forgiven.... I'll give you another chance."  
"Thank you...."  
  
[Meryl's dream]  
  
She was surrounded by nothing, could hear nothing, but yet see everything. Red rose petals started to fall all around her, and she turned to the soft sound of a woman's laugh.  
There stood a tall women, probably in her late twenties or early thirties, her black hair was long and flowing. She wore a smile and her eyes were closed with happiness.  
"Hello Meryl. I am Rem Saverem." She felt her eyes widen, this is the women that Vash first loved and where he inherited his last name. This was also the women who Knives killed, out of pure hate.  
"I'm so glad that you're taking such good care of my boys, I know Knives can be a bit testy but he's a good boy." Meryl just continued to stare. "I came to talk to Meryl, because a great unforeseen problem has arisen. Both Vash and Knives are in love with you."  
"Y-yes. I-I know that, but what do I need to do, I think I love them both also, and equally?"  
Rem just smiled, and tilted her head to one side. "That is up to you, you're ticket ---"Rem stopped to let Meryl finish the saying, "-- To the future is always open. I think I see now, thank you Rem. Now I know why Vash always talks about you." She just smiled again, and faded away, singing her favorite song.  
  
[End of dream]  
  
As her gray eyes opened, she felt the familiar weight of another body, beside her. Glancing down she's not surprised to see Knives there, in the same position as earlier. She grasped onto his hand, which was still on her abdomen, and toyed with his fingers a little bit. He grunted, and pulled his hand away, moving it a bit farther down.  
She did it again and his hand went lower. She couldn't suppress the giggle in her throat, "Knives I know you're awake, stop It." He opened one eye, smiling.  
"Good to see you smile." He lifted his head and she turned on her side to face him better, hooking one arm around his neck, while his own arms went around her waist.  
"I better go feed Raven, you know how cranky she can get when she doesn't get her food." She made an attempt to pull away but felt him tighten his grip on her.  
"Don't worry about it, I already fed her." Meryl just stared at him. "But she's not old enough to be bottle fed." "Shh... yes she is, at three days old. She did fine, and she didn't choke."  
"Are you still doing that bet?" He shook his head, his smiling face disappeared. "I hurt you this morning, remember? Vash would never do something like that."  
  
They stared into one another's eyes for a minute before Meryl leaned her head against his collarbone.  
  
"VASH! What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Knives yelled at his twin, as he came downstairs, and found him playing with Raven on the floor.  
"Well she didn't want to go to sleep, so I brought her down here." Vash whined, and gave Meryl a pleading look as she appeared behind Knives, wearing a high collar shirt to cover up her neck.  
"It's okay, Knives. Look how happy she is." Raven giggled and stared up at her parents. Meryl swooped her up and cradled her, tickling her gently.  
  
"Why don't we go out to eat tonight? Let's see how she acts in restaurants." Meryl suggested and didn't get any back talk.  
  
After Meryl packed a diaper bag, and changed both her clothing and Raven's they were off. [After Knives and Vash had a tiff about Knives' stolen car.]  
  
They found a small café, not to far away, and Vash seemed to insist that he carry Raven in. Meryl suspected that he waned to look like the father, instead of Knives. She let him, which earned her a nasty look from Knives.  
"Vash, hand her over, you know she's too young to sit in a high chair." "But I want to hold her." He said starting to play horsy with her on his knees. "Fine." Meryl said setting down the carrier on the little clothe table thing the restaurant provided, then sitting down herself.  
  
The night was rather quiet though Meryl had to snatch Raven when Vash wasn't paying attention, and put her in her carrier to sleep.  
Knives was pretty talkative, though most of the time the words that came out of his mouth were along the lines of fighting with his brother, or cursing the spiders in the café.  
"Well she finally fell asleep." Meryl said as they walked out of the café, about twenty minutes later. When the boys didn't answer her she looked behind her, they both looked about ready to fall over. Though Knives slept a lot of the day along with Meryl, she guessed it had something to do with the fact that they were plant twins. She just shrugged it off and strapped Raven in the car seat.  
  
The second they got home, Vash went straight to his downstairs bedroom, and they heard a loud thump, meaning that he was out like a light.  
"Knives, why don't go ahead and go to bed, I'll just go put Raven to bed." She started to walk up the stairs but turned when Knives didn't follow her. He was just staring at her like she was a zoo exhibit.  
"Your hair." She balanced her daughter in one nook of her arm, and reached up to her head. Her normally nice short hair, was now half way down her back.  
"What the Hell?" She pulled at the strands and stared in disbelief. How could this happen? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"OOOHHH! I know why, it's because I produced a full blood plant, after giving birth my body will speed up certain growths or slow down." As she talked she could feel her black strands growing longer, until it finally stopped, cupping her butt.  
  
Once little Raven was fast asleep, Meryl found herself yawning, but that stopped when she entered her bedroom and found Knives stripping down, just to his boxers.  
"Kn-Knives? What are you doing?" Facing her, he smiled broadly. "Well, since we know each other SO well, and I hate sleeping in clothing, I thought that...." He raised his eyebrows as if to finish the sentence.  
Meryl just closed the door and locked it behind her. Just to heat up the moment she really made it visible that she was swaying her hips, as she approached him.  
"Well, if you hate sleeping in clothing... why are you in boxers?" she said letting the words slowly roll off the tip of her tongue.  
  
She ran her index fingers over the rim of the shorts, her arms going under his, letting her small body press against his, while she just smiled up at him. His own smirk caught her in a trap. His large hands traveled her back, getting his fingers tangled in her long hair, pressing her closer to him. Meryl allowed only her index fingers to slip inside just enough and run them along the elastic. Ever so slowly she slipped one more finger in at a time, until eventually both of her hands were invading his privates.  
A low grunt emitted from his throat, and she just smirked and leaned her head against his bare chest. Rolling her body against his, she pulled the shorts off in one swift motion, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside, now totally naked, in front of a fully clothed Meryl.  
"My turn...." He whispered, but before he did anything interesting he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying down on top of her.  
He moved his body down hers, unbuttoning her blouse with his teeth. Once that was tossed aside he started to work on her pants. Undoing the button, and sliding one large hand in, which undid the zipper, he flicked her nether region. She suppressed a moan, not wanting to wake or disturb Vash downstairs.  
He pulled the pants off quickly and returned to claim her mouth once again as his. While letting his hands undo her buckle in front bra.  
Meryl's neck was killing her, but if he got too rough she would just slap him, like she did last time.  
The Bra was discarded and thrown in a corner, now her fleshy mounds were in his sight. He nibbled around her nipple, and then ever so slowly, took one in his mouth. Meryl suppressed another moan of pleasure, as he sucked her hard.  
She ran her fingers through his hair, and grinded their hips together. Knives gave a low moan that was barely even heard by Meryl, herself.  
Knives gave her a wicked look and ran his tongue down her stomach, dipping it in her belly button, just to make her giggle, and bit down just enough on the elastic and pulled her panties off with his teeth.  
They were thrown somewhere in the dark room, as he continued his quest. Lowering his lips to her pussy, he began to lick. Soft at first then, hungrily.  
She grinded her hips even more on his face, and felt herself come closer to loosing it. Then he stopped, and came back up to her face. Both their breathing ragged. He kissed her hard, as he slid inside her, she just made small grunting noises as their bodies became one.  
Taking it slow at first, they quickly changed that and felt the bed moving beneath them. And then they both came, and Knives fell on top of Meryl's small body, exhausted.  
  
They lay there for a while, just breathing heavily, and their bodies to the point of dripping with fluids.  
Once they had caught their breath, Meryl started to squirm beneath him. He was already half asleep, and didn't realize that he was slowly crushing her with is huge bulk.  
"Knives? Knives wake up, you're hurting me." He rolled over, almost unconsciously, and fell into a deep sleep. Meryl just scooted over and laid her head on the crook of his neck, his arm encircling around her loosely.  
  
For the usually sunny hot planet, it was cloudy and humid when Meryl woke up. She had seen the clouds when she got up to feed Raven but didn't think twice about it.  
But now that meant it was going to rain for at least a week, and they would all be stuck inside. Thank goodness Vash had gone shopping for food the day before.  
  
Meryl just lay on the dirty sheets for a long time, half exposing herself. Knives was gone, probably taking a shower, like he did every morning. And Vash was most likely eating breakfast or playing with raven. Today was going to be quiet.  
  
Just as that thought floated out of Meryl's mind she heard the door open, and pretended to still be asleep. She knew that it was Knives with how light he was on his feet. When she didn't feel the bed move, she concentrated on the figure.  
Fear sank in her heart, she could see him standing there starring at her, looking at her like he did when he nearly broke her neck.  
She opened an eye, against her good judgment. Yes, there he stood, looking down at her. But no evil or hatred shown in his eyes, but something Meryl saw in Vash's eyes.  
"Is something wrong Knives?" He shook his head and sat down next her relaxed form on the bed.  
And before she could ask anything else he had leaned over and placed his ear to her stomach. She just starred at him until she understood, and let her head fall back onto the pillow.  
"Are you pregnant again?" Meryl reached out and stroked the hairs on his head, thinking about it.  
"No, I can't get pregnant again until Raven starts to act like a two year old, which should be about a month away." She heard him sigh, and he sat up, slowly arching his back.  
He stretched and lay himself down next to her. Her neck was still bruised badly, and he held her kissing it softly.  
Meryl just closed her eyes and tried to think of something that she wanted to say. The only thing that made sense at the moment, was the dream she had, had. How and who was she going to tell... that she loved them dearly.  
  
"Knives? Do you remember the first night we spent in that hotel back in – that little town you first took me too?"  
He just snorted as if saying, 'Yeah, what about it?' "Well, I remember you telling me that Vash got everyone's love, and no one loved you."  
She felt him open his eyes, as his long eyelashes hit the side of her neck. "What are you getting at?" He sat up quickly enough to made a light whish feeling and starred down at her coldly. "Don't tell me. You're leaving me for my brother, because you still love him, ,and you can't stand me. Is that it ----"He started to raise his voice, and Meryl cringed back, drawing the covers closer to her chest. That is before she felt a powerful force within her, and a small voice telling her stand up for herself, even though he may kill you.  
Meryl sat up, starring him straight in the eye, her teeth gritted and her eyebrows knitted tightly together.  
"Knives, will you let me finish?" She said in a deadly whisper under her breath. He just starred at her, no one had obviously stood up to him before. He closed his mouth and let her talk.  
"First off, for me to pick you over Vash I really don't know what I'm thinking...." His eyes shown hurt for a second then flared back to anger.  
"But not only because we have a daughter, but because I --- "  
  
THE END  
  
IF U WOULD LIKE A REAL ENDING JUST GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. C'MON PEOPLE YOU CAN DO THAT. I ALREADY HAVE ONE JUST FOUR MORE... THANK U BYE BYE!!!!!  
  
PANNYCHAN98 


	3. Runawaythe sequel

Runaway-the sequel  
  
"But not only because we have a daughter, but because I—I think that I—" She became nervous, what was he going to do to her once she let the cat out of the bag... she didn't want more bruises....  
"Well...." He pushed her on, wanting to get out of the stuffy room. He could just go let out his anger on Vash, or maybe –  
"I love you." His eyes widened as they starred at her. No one had ever really loved him, besides Rem, but in the end she choose Vash over him, so he killed her.... But now some one loved him. Without realizing it or letting it happen, a small smile crept on his face.  
  
He felt something in his chest swell up, he didn't know weather it was a good feeling or not he didn't feel pain this time, just...happiness.  
She shifted and began to push herself off the bed to get dressed. But he clasped tightly onto her hand, yanking her down to him.  
Stroking her soft short hair he gently rocked her back and forth as if tiring to coo her sleep. She just lie there, totally at peace and ease with the world.  
  
Many Years Later....  
  
Meryl and Knives still with each other, and Vash lived in an apartment down the street. They were a very happy little family, and now had three children. Raven the oldest girl. Nick the middle child, And Jake the youngest of the three, Knives had been over thrilled when Nick was born [even though he didn't show it.]  
  
"Raven, come get your clothes I just washed, um!" Meryl yelled bending back over the laundry basket to fold her other children's clothes. "Coming!" Raven had grown tall in the last couple of months; her hair was dark like her mothers and looked purple in the light. She had her father's nose but the rest of her features came from her mother.  
She slid down the banister and ran to the laundry room, which was just around the corner and nearly ran over her baby brother, Jake.  
Jake was only two months but in human he was two years old, so he was the baby of the family. By this time next year he would be fourteen while he brother and sister were sixteen and eighteen.  
"Hey have you seen Daddy? I need to ask him something." Meryl just shook her head and looked up at her daughter from her little stool in front of the washtub.  
"Maybe I can help." She shook her head, "I really need to ask daddy this one, mom." Meryl bent her head back and began to soak some of the baby clothes. "Well good luck finding him...." Raven walked away before anymore was said.  
  
She found him outside with Nick, doing their usual training thing. Nick was only twelve but had been going through training every since he was five months [years.]  
Nick was lanky but muscular, like his uncle, and had light blonde hair like his father and his eyes. Though his face was gentle like Meryl's. He held the same beliefs as Vash did and promised to keep the love and peace going whenever he may die. "Daddy!" Raven yelled putting down her clothes on the back swing porch, and running up to him in no time. By the time he turned around she right in front of him giving him a look. "Yes?" She became playfully nervous and stuck her hands behind her back and bouncing lightly on her feet. "Well I was wondering if I could... learn how to fire a gun...?" Knives looked back her from aiming, never allowing the pistol to waiver or drop.  
Finally allowing the black gun to drop he sighed and approached her placing his hands on her thin shoulders.  
"Let me tell you something Raven, come with me... I'll be back Nick, keep practicing." Gunfire was heard as they walked away, onto the porch.  
"Raven, me and your mother made a deal when you were only a couple of months old. We agreed that if you wanted to used firearms that you would have to be taught by your mother, not me." Her jaw dropped and fake tears welled up in her eyes.  
"But Daddy... I wanted YOU to teach me." "I'm sorry Raven, now get going if you want to learn how the fire go get your mother and we'll teach at the same time."  
  
She grabbed his around the neck, choking him before jumping off and grabbing her clothes yelling for her mother.  
  
A couple lay in bed, exhausted from the days work. Their children were grown and had their own families, and even had their own great grandchildren. So now the famous couple Knives and Meryl comes to an end. They had been on this world long enough, and now it was their time to leave it for good.  
Vash had passed a couple of months ago; a bullet took his life, shooting him through the heart. But he died peacefully and Nick still fought for Love and Peace like he promised.  
With their hair black as night they curled up next to each other knowing what was to come. They had been married for over a hundred years and now they were though they couldn't take it anymore they had no energy left in their bodies.  
  
"I love You Meryl," "I'll see you on the other side, Knives. You've changed for the better...."  
  
And they were gone.................  
  
THE END 


End file.
